<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bang dream: girls kinktober party by hipsquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770030">bang dream: girls kinktober party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare'>hipsquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kinktober 2020 Bandori fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bang dream: girls kinktober party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mm, fuck. You’re so cute, Rokka.”</p><p>Those were the first words out of her girlfriend’s mouth. It was enough to make Rokka’s already warm body smother ever hotter, hearing Masuki curse because of her. She could feel the heat from Masuki’s words; could feel them enter her and fill her up. <em> Fill her up </em>— the thought made Rokka’s inner-thighs twitch.</p><p>“Almost wish I could hear what you have to say,” Masuki mused to herself. Rokka’s eyes followed Masuki’s lips, enough to see that they quirked into a rather devilish smile. It suits her, Rokka thought to herself, and her eyes widened once Masuki caught her gaze and smirked further. “But you’re perfect just like this, I think.”</p><p>Masuki’s hand cupped the side of Rokka’s cheek, and then her thumb traced over the gag placed in her mouth. Cute, pink — it was unlike Masuki herself but instead suited Rokka, which is why Masuki had wanted to use it on her.</p><p>“Mmf, mm—” Rokka moaned muffeldly, and Masuki chuckled. Both hands began to trace over Rokka’s delicate neckline, her collarbones, down to her breasts. Masuki teased the peak of her nipples with the pad of her thumb, and Rokka whimpered behind the gag in her mouth. </p><p>“Don’t need you to talk when your body’s so damn honest with me,” Masuki chuckled, pulling gently on Rokka’s nipple with her thumb and forefinger. “Yeah, you like a bit of pain, don’tcha? Nobody would guess it with a face that cute.”</p><p>As Rokka whined, drool dribbled down the corners of her mouth. She was powerless to wipe it away; dirty, vulnerable, all Masuki’s.</p><p>“‘S what I thought.”</p><p>Masuki released Rokka’s rosy pink nipple, now pinched a darker red, and traced down to her ribcage, then her tummy. Rokka was once a bit insecure about the bit of pudge in her belly, but not anymore.</p><p>“You wet?” Masuki murmured, more so to herself than Rokka, if the breathless tone in her voice was of any indication. Masuki leaned in, licked Rokka’s neck and nibbled at her skin. Rokka wriggled receptively, and then bucked upward once Masuki’s hand found its way between her thighs. Masuki chuckled once she found her answer, dragging her teeth up Rokka’s neck to her jawline to whisper in her ear. “You want my fingers, babe?”</p><p>“Pweaaash—” Rokka tried, forgetting that she had the gag in her mouth for a moment’s time. </p><p>“Yeah, you don’t just want these fingers. You <em> need </em> ‘em. Fuckin’ beggin’ me for ‘em,” as Masuki said so, she circled the lips of Rokka’s pussy with her fingers, up and down, up and down. She got her even wetter, spreading her open and rubbing the insides of her soaked cunt before she flicked her clit gently.</p><p>Rokka couldn’t help herself. She squealed, bucking her hips forward as Masuki targeted her clit. It was true, she<em> was </em> begging Masuki to be inside of her.</p><p>“I know, baby, sssh,” Masuki purred, sucking a hickey into Rokka’s neck. She lifted her body up, still clothed unlike the naked Rokka. “Gonna fuck you now, just like you need me to.”</p><p>Making good on her words, two of Masuki’s fingers deftly found their way inside of Rokka. “There we go…” She said, though distantly as Rokka adjusted to the sensation of having her pussy stuffed. Rokka was so <em> little, </em> so snug and tight on the inside, so it was always a literal stretch when Masuki fucked her, whether it was with fingers or a strap-on. </p><p>Rokka felt like she was going to explode, and Masuki hadn’t even begun to move inside of her. Her body shook lightly, most prevalent in her thighs, and her face felt like it might melt off from the warmth gathered in her cheeks. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face, yet Masuki didn’t care as she peppered kisses along her forehead and at the corner of her lips.</p><p>“Good, baby, good,” Masuki praised heatedly, adjusting her body so that she could lie beside Rokka as she fucked her. She kissed each inch of Rokka that she could, all the while Rokka shuddered and thrashed her head back and forth, each and every moan muffled into the gag Masuki put in her mouth. The gag that Masuki picked out for her, that Masuki wanted to use on her, just for her. “You like that?”</p><p>All Rokka could do was sob in pleasure as Masuki increased her pace to show that she loved what her girlfriend was doing to her. Thrusting in and out with her fingers, Masuki fucked Rokka, curling the digits inside of her until Rokka saw white stars behind her eyelids.</p><p>“You gonna cum?” Masuki groaned into Rokka’s neck, biting down as she did.</p><p>Rokka couldn’t even manage a single cry. As if on cue, spurred on by Masuki’s teeth digging into her skin and the persistence of her finger’s thrusts, Rokka came for Masuki. Her wail was muffled, but still loud, and she ground her pussy into Masuki’s fingers as she rode out her intense orgasm. Tears dribbled down her eyes in time with the drool that trailed down her chin.</p><p>Rokka came to at the sound of Masuki’s laugh.</p><p>
  <em> Did I… black out? </em>
</p><p>Masuki pulled her fingers out of Rokka, <em>slowly</em> — all so that Rokka could feel the pads of her fingertips rub at her now hypersensitive insides. Rokka shuddered, throwing her head to one side with a wince.</p><p>Masuki cooed at her. “Sorry, sorry,” she apologized. “You were so good for me, Rokka.”</p><p>Rokka would smile if she could… and as if Masuki knew what Rokka was thinking right then, with the hand opposite that Masuki had fucked her with, she undid Rokka’s gag and removed it from her mouth. Lines of saliva followed, and Rokka was almost embarrassed.</p><p>“M— Masuki,” Rokka sighed, chest still heaving from the force of her orgasm. “I’m—”</p><p>But Masuki held her fingers to Rokka’s lips. The same fingers that had been inside of her… and slowly, she pushed them in-between her swollen lips, stretched by the gag that had been in her mouth just moments before.</p><p>“‘M not done with you yet, so don’t think that this is over,” Masuki said.</p><p>Rokka’s insides throbbed. With lidded eyes, she let her tongue drag against the underside of Masuki’s fingers, tasting herself as she surrendered once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>